


Paradigm Shift

by YappiChick



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Post Movie, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace wonders what she is going to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the flip side, after the events of "Across the 2nd Dimension"

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Johnson’s question floated on the ocean breeze.

Candace watched a lone boat sail on the now-peaceful bay before turning towards downtown. Major Monogram had already started the reconstruction process; in the distance, Candace could see his agents moving throughout the city, tearing down all evidence of the Doofenshmirtz dictatorship. For the first time in her life, Candace’s main purpose in life wasn’t to protect her brothers from the evil that surrounded the city.

And she didn’t know what to do next.

Candace turned away from the water and shrugged. “Help rebuild Danville, I guess.”

Johnson stepped next to her and flashed her a friendly smile. “You did it. Doofenshmirtz is in jail and won’t be getting out for a long time.”

She cocked an eyebrow and started walking. “I think the other Phineas did more than I ever did.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” He stepped in front of her. “I admit, he seems like a cool kid, but you ran a revolution. You kept the hope of people alive until Doofenshmirtz’s rule fell. That’s pretty awesome if you ask me.”

A blush crept on her cheeks. She had battled countless Normbots, directed countless missions to throw off the evil Doofenshmirtz, and protected her brothers throughout everything Danville had gone through without batting an eye. Now, with a few kind words, this guy managed to make her feel like a giddy schoolgirl.

Candace took off her sunglasses and looked at him. She couldn’t remember the last time she had looked at anyone so openly. “Thanks, Johnson.”

He grinned widely and grabbed her hand. Though her first instinct was to pull away (and maybe toss him over her shoulder to teach him a lesson about personal space), a surprising warmth covered her hand and spread into her chest.

 _What was wrong with her?_

She let him guide her down the coastline. He gave her hand a squeeze. “Just call me Jeremy.”


End file.
